We propose a postdoctoral Program to provide research training in medical genetics. The primary objective of the program is the training of physicians in research in medical genetics, to enable them to become independent investigators, and academic and scientific leaders in human genetic disease. A special and unique strength of the Program is the integration of clinical and research activities in medical genetics at UCSF, resulting in the interactions of research trainees with trainees and faculty in clinical genetics. Research trainees are thereby provided with the broadest possible background upon which to formulate and develop future research problems. The major component (z 80%) of the Training Program is the conduct of a clearly defined and substantive research project under the supervision of a Program Faculty investigator. The Training Faculty includes investigators from both clinical and basic science departments in multiple schools at UCSF. The research activities of the Training faculty are truly diverse, and include basic, clinical, clinical laboratory, and epidemiologic research spanning virtually all of contemporary human genetics and genomics. Faculty members of this Training Program have an excellent record in pre- and postdoctoral training in genetics, impressive laboratory facilities, and extensive funding for their research. This faculty can therefore provide the space, laboratory resources, and programmatic environments for the successful research training of postdoctoral trainees under this Program. Additional components of the Training Program include attendance at scheduled research and medical genetics conferences;graduate level courses in research methodology, and in basic genetics and advanced human genetics;and targeted instruction in clinical and clinical laboratory genetics. The vast majority of applicants and entrants are physicians (MD or MD-PhD) interested in research careers in medical genetics. The Program has also been able to accommodate scientists (PhD) interested in research, teaching, and clinical laboratory careers in medical genetics. The Program is overseen at UCSF by a Program Director, and Executive Committee and an Advisory Group, who regularly evaluate and monitor the progress of trainees. Finally, the Program will immeasurably benefit from the recent broad expansion and enhancement of the academic presence of human genetics at UCSF, especially the establishment of the Institute for Human Genetics.